The invention relates to a height-adjustable washbasin. Such a washbasin is suitable, for example, for adults, children and people confined to wheelchairs. Preferably it could be used in hotels and hospitals.
A known height-adjustable washbasin is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,175. However, the device disclosed in that patent is complicated and expensive. As such, repairs can be difficult to make. It is the object of the present invention to provide a simplified height-adjustable washbasin which is easy to use.